


Need You Around [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney brings John to Earth to recover. Won't Jeannie be surprised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Around [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Need You Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374270) by [reen212000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reen212000/pseuds/reen212000). 



> [Be sure to check out the companion story, Lost and Found](http://archiveofourown.org/works/450511)
> 
> [Podfic version of Lost and Found](http://archiveofourown.org/works/700116)

Length: 2:04:49

File size: 57.1 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Need%20You%20Around.mp3)

  


Length: 2:04:49

File size: 57.1 MB

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/need-you-around/)


End file.
